


Mimpi, Aku, dan Kamu

by revabhipraya



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Aku melihatmu menggapai mimpi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Aku melihatmu menggapai mimpi.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap detik berputar dan berderu, aku melihatmu.

Selalu, selalu hadir di balik kayu lebar nan tinggi.

Elektronik putih pucat senantiasa bersaksi atas pencapaianmu.

Satu, dua, seratus, dua ratus, ribuan kata kian tersusun rapi.

Satu, dua, satu, dua, satu mimpi 'kan tercoret dari daftar impimu.

Satu, dua, satu, dua, langkah kecilmu membuatku terpaku di sini.

Cukup puas dengan keterbelakangan, kesendirian, asal sanggup melihatmu.

_Aku puas._

Dengan kebahagiaan yang kau tuangkan pada sebuah seringai.

Dengan kepuasan yang kau tuangkan pada binar matamu.

Dengan kelegaan yang kau tuangkan pada sebuah puisi.

Dan dengan kedamaian yang kau tuangkan pada wajahmu.

Ah ya, kau berpuisi.

Maka, Sayang, begitu pula aku.

Secarik kertas di tangan kiri.

Kau duduk dengan tangan berpangku.

Dengan dehaman pelan keheningan terisi.

Kulantunkan puisi ini untukmu.

_Selamat atas terbitnya novelmu._

.

.

.

Dan sebuah kecupan manis sebagai penutup hari. Kau pikir berpuitis ria saja sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa bangganya aku padamu?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi aku terbawa baper oleh sebuah short movie di youtube yang nggak sengaja kutemukan, tentang inspirasi yang hilang dan inspirasi yang datang. Mimpi, kemudian kata itu terlintas dalam benakku. Siapa lagi yang pantas disajikan impiannya kalau bukan Mary dengan novelnya? Hehe. XD


End file.
